Susan Sarandon
Susan Sarandon (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Joe (1970)'' [Melissa Compton]: Shot in the back by her father (Dennis Patrick), who didn't realize who he was shooting at, as she runs away outside a farmhouse. *''The Great Waldo Pepper'' (1975) [Mary Beth]: Falls to her death during a wing-walking stunt on Robert Redford's biplane; the fall is not actually shown, but she is gone when Robert looks back to check on her. (Thanks to HH and Dick Hertz) *''The Hunger (1983)'' [Sarah Roberts]: Commits suicide by stabbing herself in the throat while kissing Catherine Deneuve. However, Susan turns up alive again at the end of the movie, suggesting that Catherine's vampiric nature has passed on to Susan. *''Thelma & Louise (1991)'' [Louise Sawyer]: Commits suicide (along with Geena Davis) by driving their car over the edge of the Grand Canyon after being cornered by the police. The movie ends by fading out as the car falls into the canyon. *''Stepmom (1998)'' [Jackie Harrison]: Diagnosed with terminal cancer. *''Cradle Will Rock (1999)'' [Margherita Sarfatti]: *''Igby Goes Down (2002)'' [Mimi Slocumb]: Suffocated when her son (Ryan Phillippe) ties a plastic bag over her head as part of an assisted suicide (with her other son, Kieran Culkin also assisting), after the poison he fed her proved ineffective. This occurs in the opening scene, after which the rest of the movie goes back to the past leading up to her death, then continues from there. (Thanks to Germboygel, Doug, and Chloe) *''Enchanted (2007)'' [Queen Narissa]: Falls to her death (while in her dragon form) from the top of a skyscraper, after the spire breaks off from her weight; she explodes into a shower of sparks on impact. (Thanks to Gerardo, Eric, and ND) *''Cloud Atlas (2012)'' [Madame Horrox/''Older Ursula''/''Yusouf Suleiman''/''Abbess'']: Playing multiple roles in the different time settings, "Abbess" is killed (off-screen) during Hugh Grant's raid on the village; her death is strongly implied when Tom Hanks returns and finds the village in flames. (Her other characters presumably die of old age/natural causes in the time periods between each plot.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Ray Donovan: The Dead (2019)'' [Samantha Winslow]: Murdered by being hung by Katherine Moennig. Notable Connections *Ex-wife of Chris Sarandon. *Mother of Eva Amurri Martino and Miles Robbins. *Ex-partner/girlfriend of Tim Robbins. Gallery susansarandon-igbygoesdown.jpg|Susan Sarandon in Igby Goes Down Narissa_falling_to_her_doom.png|Susan Sarandon's death in Enchanted SusanSarandonT&L.png|Susan Sarandon moments before her death in Thelma & Louise ThelmaLouiseEnding.png|Susan Sarandon and Geena Davis plunging to their deaths in Thelma & Louise Sarandon, Susan Category:Action Stars Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Musicians Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Sarandon, Susan Sarandon, Susan Category:Italian actors and actresses Sarandon, Susan Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Redheads Category:Liberals Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Twyker Movies Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in John G. Avildsen Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Vegetarians Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Mothers Category:Rocky Horror cast members Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Enchanted cast members Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Friends cast members Category:Feminist Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows